Battle of the Bands
by AmaterasuX793
Summary: Harmony of Faeries enters the Battle of the Bands, the biggest music competition in Fiore. Against seven other bands, will they take first place even though they are coming last? Will they win, make new friends or maybe find something even deeper than that? Music fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**IIIII**

"And the seventh band that will be playing here next week is..." The announcer began, "4-Tō, from Quatro Cerberus!"

"No!" Screamed the five girls watching the tv disappointedly.

"There's still a chance for us to get a spot." Said Levy hopefully, her shoulder-length blue hair bobbing as she bounced around anxiously.

On the tv a video of 4-Tō began playing, loud drums and hard-rock music was heard straight away.

"They're so loud and wild!" Commented Wendy covering her ears, the shortest and youngest of them all, being only thirteen. She had her long, dark blue hair out and wore a simple teal dress.

"We'll turn the tv down for you, seeing as you do have overly enhanced hearing." Said Erza as she reached over to grab the remote and turned the sound down.

"I'm going to go get some food!" The blonde said as she jumped up and headed to the kitchen making slight noises as she made the food.

"Juvia forgot to ask, but which bands came in the first few places?" Question Juvia, as she was the last one inside.

"Don't know." Replied Levy simply, reaching over to grab a grape that Lucy had brought.

The five of them began eating the food, trying to calm their anxiety as the video slowly came to a stop.

The five of them began inching closer to the tv, sweating because of their nerves, Erza even had to tie back her scarlet hair to keep it from clinging to her face.

"And the eighth and final band that will be playing hear is..." The announcer began, trying to create suspense, though it was basically killing the five girls.

"Oh! It's another band from Fairy Tail!" The announcer said surprised.

'Another?' Both Lucy and Levy thought, having picked up on what he said, being confused, however putting the thought aside as they continued to watch anxiously.

The five of the continued to inch closer to the tv. Their faces were mere centimeters from the tv, all their heads were pressed up against each other, watching intently.

"Come on" the girls silently prayed, their fingers crossed.

"And it's HARMONY OF FAERIES!" The announcer shouted.

"YES!" The five of them shouted loud enough to wake up the entire dorms.

The five girls all jumped back excitedly cheering like crazy and hugging each other gleefully. The jumped around for a minute knocking over their food, but they were too happy to notice or care.

"We have to go pack ou stuff!" Realization hitting Lucy.

Since the competition started in a week, they had to leave tomorrow as it was in Crocus which would take a few days to get there, leaving them with only four days to practice.

The four girls stumbled and tripped getting up, trying to get to their rooms. However, Erza just stayed on the couch eating strawberry cake.

"Wait! Erza why aren't you getting up to pack?" Levy questioned.

"Oh, I already packed a week ago." She replied back.

"Why am I not surprised?" Levy muttered to her self sweet dropping.

"How did her cake not get destroyed before when we jumping around?" Lucy asked herself.

"What was that, Lucy?" Erza asked the blonde with a glare.

"Nothing! Lucy squeaked as she ran to her room.

"Wait, do we have to catch a train tomorrow?" Wendy asked, praying to herself that the didn't have too.

"Yes," Juvia replied back to Wendy.

Wendy groaned, already dreading the next few days on a train.

Erza smiled to herself while she ate her cake, thinking about how lucky she was to have such great friends.

"Another band?" Levy asked aloud to herself while folding clothes remembering that there was another Fairy Tail band, "I wonder who could they be..."

**IIIII**

**A/N My second fanfic started, yes! I'm so happy. Hoped you like this so far (that's if anyone even read this). The next chapter should come out soon, 2 days max. I would come out today...but I accidentally deleted like half to 3/4 of it. Also, I know that the title's not good (I'm no good at titles)**

**Also if anyone leaves a review (doubtful) no mean comments, constructive criticism is welcomed (I would actually love that seeing as how bad my story description is) It is a lot easier for the story in my head then writing it down.**

**(Yes, I know I did ramble on this)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Second chapter. Sorry, it came out a bit late, I accidentally deleted the whole chapter when I was nearly finished. ****Anyway, hope whoever reads this enjoys it. **

**Again, I do not own Fairy Tail**

**(Yes, I am once again rambling) **

**IIIII**

"Ow, my ears, the sound keeps ringing" Both Natsu and Gajeel whined, having heard the girls screaming loudly due to their overly enhanced hearing.

Jellal, Gray, and Romeo had asked before how they were able to hear so well and have enhanced senses. Natsu just rubbed it in while Gajeel just said their family was born with enhanced senses, making the others sweatdrop at his 'explanation'.

"Oh be quiet!" Gray snapped, "We have to pack, so hurry up!"

"Jeez, it's not like you heard them yell full blast!" Natsu retorted.

"What was that? Wanna go?" Gray challenged.

"I'm a fired up, ice princess!"

"Stop fighting, you too hurry up and pack," Jellal ordered them, folding his own clothes more neatly than anyone else, "We have to leave early to catch the train tomorrow."

"Ugh, I'm already dreading the next few days," groaned Gajeel, packing his drumsticks.

"Aye, I already feel sick," Natsu grumbled with a colored face, involuntarily thinking about all types of transportation.

"Ugh, just don't sit next to me!" Gray ordered, "Anyway, who were they? I only know Erza since she stops the majority of our fights."

Gray shuddered thinking of how scary she can be, especially when she gives that glare.

Jellal nodded in agreement, his dark blue hair moving along.

"The youngest one is Wendy, one of Gajeel and my family members," Natsu explained simply, forgetting about vehicles, Gajeel nodded along.

"The other bluenette on the guitar was Juvia," Gajeel said, "We went to the same school, Phantom Lord, before we came here"

The four of them went back to folding and packing what they needed to take to Crocus.

A knock at the door came as a fourteen-year-old boy came in carrying a couple of bags full of food. Romeo walked over the wooden table to place the bags of food down, his dark purple hair bobbing slightly.

"I got the food you wanted Natsu!" Romeo called out, "I even got the 6 bottles of hot sauce you wanted."

Natsu let out a happy cry as Romeo walked into the area where everyone was seated and packing the things they needed. Romeo looked at the tv and saw Harmony of Faeries video coming to a close with the announcer rambling on about them. Romeo passed a bottle of hot sauce to Natsu who mediately began drinking

"What are you watching?" Questioned Romeo, "Is that the announcement for the Battle of the Bands?"

"Yep," Gray said, popping the 'p', "They're Harmony of Faeries."

"Are they any good?" Romeo questioned, his eyes lingering at the screen.

"Dunno. Didn't get to hear them sing," Gajeel replied gruffly, his piercing red eyes also staring at the screen, look at the five band players, his eyes lingering slightly longer on the pianist.

Romeo looked at Gajeel questioningly, wondering what he meant by 'didn't get to hear them sing'.

Jellal noticed this and started to explain.

"When they announced who came eighth place, Harmony of Faeries on the other side of campus began screaming and jumping around which lead to Natsu tripping over the chords and ripping them out because of his sensitive ears," Jellal recounted for Romeo who nodded along, believing it did happen.

"By the time we put them back in, it finished and we only got to see the last fifteen seconds," Gray added.

"So who are they? Other than Erza and Juvia, I don't know who they are even tho they go here." Romeo asked, still staring at the screen of the tv.

"Shrimp, Bunny-girl and Wendy," Gajeel said pointing at them.

"So you're dubbing them 'Shrimp' and 'Bunny-girl'" Gray said sweatdropping.

The room went quiet for a moment until Natsu broke the silence, finishing the extra-extra-large bottle of hot sauce.

"What're you staring at, Romeo?" Natsu asked, catching Romeo staring at the tv, or more specifically, the young guitarist.

"N-nothing!" Romeo stuttered, slightly blushing, but barely noticeable.

"Okay," Natsu said standing up, "I'm going to sleep, wake me up in the morning."

"He really is dense," Gray muttered, standing up.

The other three also got up, having finished packing all the things they needed for their stay at Crocus. They all walked to their rooms, turning off the lights along the way.

"Still, I wonder if they're any good," Jellal thought to himself before drifting off into sleep.

**IIIII**

**A/N Yes, the second chapter is finally finished (To me it felt like forever). This is going to one of the only few chapters there will be of the boy's point of view. It will mostly be from the perspective of Harmony of Faeries. The actual competition should begin in the next few chapters. B the way, the main ships in this will be Nalu (my favorite ship out of any anime I've watched), Gale, Jerza, Gruvia and Rowen (That ship is just too cute in my head)**

**Also, thank you too you people reading this and the reviews. Yes, I know I need to be more descriptive (I tried) and thank you to Anahgem for informing me where I can improve in the description and character development. I will try to get better at being more descriptive.**

**Yes, I am again rambling**


	3. Chapter 3

**I obviously do not own Fairy Tail, I mean, I, unfortunately, can not speak or understand most Japanese (cries anime comedy tears)**

**The third chapter, sorry it's a bit late, I've been really busy with poultry show and art exhibits.**

**IIIII**

The alarm went off in Lucy's room, ringing through her ears.

She slowly lifted her eyelids as she raised her hand to turn off the alarm. She sat up and stretched out her arms and got off her bed. Lucy looked out the window, letting a slight sigh slip out.

The sky outside was a mix of dark purples and yellow. Silhouettes of trees loomed in the distance and near, while the buildings of campus slowly began to brighten up.

'I wish I had just woken up by the sun and birds singing', Lucy thought to herself, walking towards the bathroom to wash her face off, 'Just like how in a lot of books the characters wake up peacefully.

Lucy then walked out of the bathroom, fully awake by now. She walked into the kitchen, feeling very hungry. 'Did I eat dinner last night?' Lucy thought, realizing that in their excitement, they had forgotten to eat.

The smell of bacon frying and eggs wafted to lucy's nose as she inhaled the delicious smell through her nose

"That smells delicious Erza!" Lucy said, mouth drooling.

Ezra woke up earlier to prepare breakfast for everyone knowing that they needed to be energized for the next few months.

Levy quietly sat at the table, reading a book, while Wendy came out of the bathroom, b finished brushing her teeth. Lucy sat down on a chair to the left of Levy

"What are you reading, Levy?" Lucy questioned, eyeing the book in the bluenettes hand.

"Fairy Quest," she responded simply, not taking her eyes off the book in her hands.

"Isn't that a different book from last night?" Lucy thought aloud.

"Yep!" Levy said popping the 'p' and placing the book down, having finished it already.

As Levy placed the book down, hunger finally began to set into her.

"When is the food ready Erza?" Levy whined with a pout.

A yawn interrupted Erza before she could speak. Juvia walked into the kitchen, having woken up by the smell of food, and sat down quietly.

"It's ready now" Erza answered, bringing the food out while Wendy brought the plates and cutlery.

The five of them began to dig into the food.

**IIIII**

Once they had finished eating, they all went to get ready.

The four older girls were not too tight jeans with rolled up ends and a simple shirt, each wearing different colours, while Wendy wore a white button-up shirt tucked neatly in a skirt with a tie and knee-high socks.

The five of them then gathered their stuff, their clothes instruments and anything else they need for Crocus.

"Juvia still can't believe we made it," Juvia said, locking the door behind them.

The five of them walked to the train station, chatting about different things, clothes, music, food. Soon enough they got to the train station, waiting for their train.

**IIIII**

'Ten more minutes' Lucy thought with anticipation, clutching her suitcases tightly, waiting with the others at the train station

.

Lucy began bobbing and humming along with the beat of the music that the train station played.

When it was 5 minutes until the train was to come, the girls walked out onto platform 8, waiting for the train to pick them up for their three day trip to Crocus.

After just over 5 minutes the train came up to the platform, stopping with a loud noise that seemed to annoy Wendy.

'Poor Wendy ' Lucy thought, 'Must be hard but also good to have ears like hers.'

When the train came to a full stop various people boarded it, adults, children, the elderly, each getting on a different cart of the marron steam train.

The girls boarded towards the front half of the train, finding their place to sit and packing the smaller suitcases away, (The rest of their stuff was on a different cart).

They all sat down and began chatting quietly.

"How long will it take again?" Wendy questioned, not feeling sick yet as the train wasn't moving.

"Since it's a steam train, it will take a day longer, so three days," Juvia answered Wendy, giving her a sympathetic look.

The train let out a grown as it began to slowly chug forward, gaining slight speed each time.

Wendy let an uncomfortable grown slip out, turning colourful and holding her hands to her mouth.

"Didn't you have some medicine or something to help with your motion sickness, Wendy?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, but I used Troia, the medicine, too much so it doesn't work anymore," Wendy explained quickly until another wave of nausea hit her as the train began to get faster, steam now coming out the top.

"What was that?" Wendy asked looking up slightly, her face still colourful, "Did someone yell? Must be hearing things..."

Wendy muttered the last part to herself before she passed out against Erza.

However, both Levy and Lucy heard her and shared glances at each other.

Wendy didn't just 'hear' things, she had senses, and ears, as great as any animals.

Lucy, though, just pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she began to talk to Juvia and Erza. Lucy noticed that Levy was looking at the now asleep Wendy. Levy, though just shook it off and began to chat with the others, passing the time, waiting for the three-day trip to be over.

**IIIII**

**A/N Sorry again that it's late (sweatdrops)**

**Also, sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I was writing this on the bus, knowing I HAD to write this sooner or later. The brightness was turned down ALOT on my laptop, so I couldn't see what I was writing. I just get a weird feeling when people look over my shoulder when I'm either reading or on a device. Anyone else gets that feeling? No, just me., okay...**

**Thank you to those wonderful people that either reviewed, favourited, followed or simply just read this not so great story.**

**Not the next chapter, but the chapter after that, Harmony of Faeries will arrive at Crocus. The next chapter will be from the boy's point of view. I know I said it would mainly be about the girls, but the thought just came to my head.**

**Let me know what you thought of this please (Or don't, I don't wanna sound bossy, sorry, (anime tears))**

**By the way, if anyone has any band name ideas for either Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus, please let me know by next chapter (Sorry, spoiler for what bands are playing, you probably guessed them all anyway...).**

**I've lost count of the number of times I've rambled in A/N, or just anywhere in general.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that chapter 4 is late and not very good. I'm trying to get more descriptive. Hope you enjoy it... if anyone is still reading this...**

**IIIII**

The sunrays were beaming down on Natsu's face as he unwillingly began to open his eyes. Yawning, he stretched his arms up and turned his head to look at the clock. 8:45.

'Wait, 8:45?', Natsu though 'Doesn't the train leave at 9:00'. He widened his eyes in surprise, just realizing how late they were.

Stumbling to get out of bed, Natsu threw his blankets up and quickly put on clothes.

"EVERYBODY, THE TRAIN LEAVES IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Natsu yelled loud enough to wake up the entire academy.

"ARGG!" Groaned Gajeel, flopping out of his bed in the next room, holding his ears painfully. "Salamander! Did you really have to yell that loud!" Gajeel shouted over to Natsu, who was frantically gathering his stuff.

"Yes! The train leaves in fifth- No, thirteen minutes!" Natsu said looking at the clock.

Gajeel then leaped up, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed in his room.

"Where's Jellal and Romeo! And our instruments too!" Natsu yelled, concern laced in his voice.

"Quiet down, squinty eyes!" Gray said, walking out of his room "They left a note," Gray continued before Natsu could counter back.

"It say's," Gray started before Natsu could yell at him to hurry up, "We couldn't wake you all up. Yous slept like a rock. We took all your instruments and bags at the train station. You better make it to Crocus before the competition starts, or else. - Jellal."

"Okay let's go then!" Natsu yelled, grabbing both Gray and Gajeel's arms tightly, running towards the nearest window.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT!" Gray shouted frantically.

"Relax, I always go through the window," Natsu said, knowing that in ten minutes the train would be leaving.

"BUT WE'RE JUMPING OFF THE SECOND FLOOR!" Gray retorted back.

"We don't really have time, Gray!" Gajeel stated.

They hit the ground, both Natsu and Gajeel landed smoothly on the grass, while gray landed with a thud, then tripping over his feet. Natsu and Gajeel started running as soon as they had landed, leaving Gray behind.

"Wait!" Shouted Gray, get up and started running as well, though Natsu and Gajeel didn't stop.

Gray managed to catch up, but still slightly behind them as they reached the train station. Running through the crowd, the three of them managed to reach the platform just as the train started to catch some speed, steam slowly coming out at the front.

'WAIT!" The three of them yelled simultaneously.

Their yells and pleas though went unheard by the train, though.

"Damit," Natsu tsked to himself.

Natsu then decided to make a bold move, jumping onto the train with Gajeel following along. As soon as they landed on the train, motion sickness hit both of them as the collapsed, groaning.

"Idiots," Gray muttered to himself. 'Well, may as well jump,' Gray thought to himself, not willing to face the wrath of Jellal and Laxus.

Gray then jumped forward, only just being able to grab hold of a bar and swing himself up onto the train, landing with a thud.

Gray looked down at Gajeel and Natsu, both groaning. Gray then dragged them both to the booth that Jellal and Romeo were seated at. He then dumped them both down on the seat opposite to them.

Gray then collapsed next to Romeo, panting and exhausted.

"I feel sorry for them," Gray said with no sympathy in his words, breathing heavily.

"Glad you made it in time!" Romeo said excitedly, glad not to witness Jellal a Laxus' wrath on the other three.

"You could have at least woken us up," Gray told them both, slightly annoyed and angry. Who wouldn't be? He woke up to Natsu screaming, then unwillingly j_umped out _of a _two-story _building, run all the way to the train station _and _risk his life to jump onto the train, and then drag Natsu and Gajeel while heavily exhausted.

"We tried," explained Romeo, slightly guilty.

"Multiple times," added Jellal, flipping over the page on the book he was reading, no guilt hidden in his words.

"You did bring our clothes and instruments, right?" Gray asked, wanting to confirm the not.

"Yep!" Romeo said popping the 'p', "We even packed _twice_ the amount of clothes that you packed before, Gray,"

"Why would I need _twice_ the amount of clothes?" Gray asked, "It's not like I randomly take off and lose my clothes without knowing,"

A snort came out of both Natsu and Gajeel, Natsu muttering he'll probably need _three_ times the amount, before another wave of nausea hit them both, sending them unconscious.

"Then where are your clothes now?" Asked Jellal, not looking up.

Gray looked down, "Where did my clothes go?!" Gray yelled, surprised. He then walked away, muttering as how he could have unknowingly taken his clothes off while being exhausted _and _dragging Natsu and Gajeel.

"How does he manage to do that?" Romeo questioned, sweatdropping.

"Don't know," replied Jellal, "We still have a few days until we get to Crocus though,"

"Laxus said he got a couple of new assistants, right?" Romeo asked Jellal, curiously.

"They're named Happy and Pantherlily, Happy being around your age and Pantherliy being a couple of years older," Gray answered Romeo, walking back in with his clothes that he had found lying in the corridor.

"Can't wait to meet them!" Romeo said excitedly.

"And the other bands," Gray added, sitting down next to Romeo, once again.

"We will just have to wait for a few days then," Jellal told them both, as he continued reading to pass the time.

The two of them sighed and chattered among themselves, wishing that the train ride would go faster, and the two unconscious people wishing the exact same.

Romeo and Gray then drifted off into sleep sometimes latter

'Still, I had no idea that Ezra had joined a band,' Jellal though to himself, putting his book down, 'I wonder what they sound like, Ezra was pretty good at the drums...'

Jellal then drifted off into sleep, leaving his thoughts behind, for the rest of the trip.

**IIIII**

**A/N: Sorry it's late. I was busy and reading a bunch of older fanfics that I found while scrolling through older Nalu fics. A couple of humor/romance Nalunone-shots made me burst out laughing and another fanfic I read made me laugh at Levy's personality.**

**Also, the latest chapter of Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest, Fairy Nail, Was completely unexpected. And the drawings in every chapter are so good, edspecially the drawings of the dragons.**

**Anyways, in the next chapter, the competition FINALLY begins. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

18/5/2019


End file.
